Kasa Hai Yeah Pyaar
by dareya.chk
Summary: Yeah Kahani hai humhare pyaare daya sir ke baremai jjinhe apne pyaar ke ahasas ko 2 saal lag gaye hai par abhi apne dil ki baat bolne mai piche hai kyu ki unhe apni angel ke baremai zyada kuch pata nahi hai Aur wo hai Shreya jiska transfer hua hai Air Force se cid Mumbai.. kya daya sir ko unka pyaar milega ya unhe apne pyaar se dur hona padega.. jane ke liye peep into the story...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys… How r u all…. I'm back with an other short story. This was request from my lovely friends and Reviewers… Many asked me to write something on Dareya… So I'm here with it… Hope you all will like this…

I'm writing this story with some characters from **Choona Hai Asman** in with **Shreya** means

 **Janvi Chedda** has worked. In my story I'm using this serial with some changes… if anyone doesn't like please let me know but pleaseeeeee no bashers….. Hope you all will like… So here is the story….

 **Shreya** name was **Sammera Singh** in that serial but as per **CID** her name is **Shreya**. So I'm writing as **Shreya Singh** …. And she has been transferred to Mumbai CID as senior inspector and working from 3 years with CID team..

Mall…

Daya Abhijeet was in mall doing shopping for Tarika… Abhijeet asked Daya to help in his shopping…. But Abhijeet is shouting on Daya in mall…

Abhijeet- Daya tujse tho acha mai kudh karle tha… Lekin tum..

Daya- sorry yaar… Mujhe thodi pata hai ladkiyo ko kya pasand kya nahi…

Abhijeet- Issiliye boltha hu ki Ex-Filght lieutenant Shreya Singh Jo ab Shreya Singh hai uske saat thoda time spend kar… Lekin nahi… Tum tho kuch bolthe nahi ho usko.. Aur wo pata nahi kya soch thi hai tera baaremai..…

Daya- yaar wo humhare saat 3 saal se kam karthi hai… Lekin humhe uske baaremai kuch nahi pata… Kuch bolthi hi nahi hai wo…

Abhijeet- bolthi nahi hai.. Lekin uski ankhe tho bolthi hai na…

Daya lost voice- haan… Uski ankhe bohut kuch bolthi hai Aur asa lagtha hai jase bohut kuch puch thi bhi hai..

Abhijeet- uske ankhe puch thi hai ki Daya tum kab mujhe apni dil ki baat bologe…

Daya sarcastically- achaaaa...

Abhijeet- haan…

Daya- bas haan ab.. Bohut hogaya… Chal ab shopping nahi karni kya Tarika ke liye… Saying this he turned to move but collied with a person…

Daya/person- sorry wo…. Both looked each other and…

Person- arey Daya ap and smiled…

Daya smiling- hi Shreya… Tum yaha…

Shreya- haan wo shopping ke liye aai thi… Meri bhehan ne mujhe order kiya ki ussa diamond chain Aur ring chahiye…. Daya was about to say but…

Abhijeet- shreya tumne kabhi tumhari bhehan se ya pariwar se nahi milaya… Shreya bit sad…

Shreya- wo mai… Wo… Abhijeet baat yeah hai ki wo kabhi yaha nahi athe na issiliye…

Daya- shreya mujhe asa kyu lagtha hai ki tum humse kuch chupa rahi ho…

Shreya looked Daya with wide eyes- nahi… Mai… Mai kya chupaungi Daya… And looked other side…

Daya- shreya bhale hi tum humhare saat 3 saal se kam kar rahi ho.. Aur hamhe tumhare baremai ya tumhare family ke baremai nahi pata Lekin hum itna tho jaan gaye hai tumhare baremai ki tumhe jutt bolna nahi atha… Bolo Shreya baat kya hai….

Shreya Tears in eyes- wo kuch nahi… Actually… Wo…

Abhijeet- shreya tum humhe baata sakthi ho ki baat kya hai… u can trust us…

Shreya- Abhijeet mera papa ki do shaadi hua the… Actually ek mission ke Doran wo mera maa ke ghawo aye the Aur wo dono ek dusre se mile the… mera papa mission ke khatham hone ke baad apne pariwar ko lekar maa ke ghar Anewale the Lekin maa ko pata chala ki plane crash mai unki death hogai wo tutt gai thi Aur tabhi pata chala ki meri maa pregnant hai… Meri dadi meri maa ko lekar Uss ghaw se chali gai thi… Baadmai jab Mai academy mai join hui tab mission ke Doran mujhe Aur maa ko pata chala ki papa zinda hai Aur unki dusri shaadi hogai hai.

Abhijeet confused- par Shreya tumne tho kaha ki tumhare papa ki moot hogai plane crash mai…

Shreya- haan par wo,sach nahi tha.. Actually Uss plane mai papa nahi the.. Last minute mai kuch changes ki wajase papa ki Jaga par unke dost Gaye the Aur unki moot hogai thi.. Yeah baat humhe nahi pata Aur maa ko laga ki papa ki moot hogai hai Aur hum waha se chale Gaye… Papa maa ke liye waha ayethe Lekin humhare waha na hone ki wajase unhe laga ki unhone humhe khoo diya.. Unhe tab pata nahi tha ki maa pregnant thi…

Daya- baadmai kya hua Shreya…

Shreya- mai jiss mission pe kam kar rahi thi…. Uss mission ke Doran mujhe pata chala ki humhare head Wing commander Arya Veer Pratap mera pita hai… Aur unki ek Aur beti bhi hai Shikha.. Jab hum Sab ko yeah baat pata chali tho humne iss sach ko maanliya… Par Shikha ki maa Sunaina maa ne accept nahi kiya… Issiliye Maine apna transfer karliya Aur maa ghaw chali gai… Par mera Aur Shikha ka ek aututt ristha baan Gaya hai… Hum dono ek dusre ek saat bohut kush hai… Humne sach ko accept kiya… Issiliye hum aaj kush hai….

Abhijeet/Daya- sorry Shreya… Humhe nahi pata tha yeah Sab…Lekin sirf Sunaina aunty nahi chathi Issiliye Sab ko chodkar yaha agai… Matlab Itne Saalo baad tumhe tumhare pita mile the… Tho phir tum unhe chodkar kyu agai…. U might have stayed there and tried to sought out things….

Shreya- Daya apko kya lagtha Maine tik karne ki khosish nahi ki…

Daya- kiya hoga Shreya…par… But was cut…

Abhijeet- Daya tu chup rahega…. Ussa pata tha ki wo kya kar rahi hai… Issiliye waha se agai… Agar Sab kuch iske control mai hotha tho yeah yaha tera saat nahi hothi…

Shreya shocked- kyaaaa…

Abhijeet realised what he said- mera Matlab hai humhare saat… Sorry wo pata nahi Achanak se mhu se kya nikal Gaya….

Shreya smile- it's ok…

Daya PoV- mujhe asa kyu lag raha hai ki Shreya kuch chupa rahi hai hum se… He was lost in thoughts but came out by Shreya voice….

Shreya- Acha ap dono yaha…

Daya smiling- haan wo Abhijeet Tarika ke liye gift Lena chatha tha… Tho uski help karne aya tha…

Abhijeet- help ke siwa Sab kar raha hai…. Shreya laughed…

Abhijeet- shreya ab tumhi meri madat kardo please…

Shreya shocked- mai.. Par Abhijeet mai kase…

Abhijeet- please Shreya…

Shreya- acha tikhe… And then Shreya helped him… Daya was happy that she had shared her problems with them… After shopping they left…

Days passed and daya's feeling on Shreya became more strong but for Shreya?

A/N: so how was the chapter…. Hope you all liked….

So please do REVIEWS and let me know what's your opinion on the story…

Shall I continue or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys… How are you all… Thank you for the lovely dovely reviews…. So here is the next chapter hope you all will like….

Everything was going normal… Daya started loving Shreya more than before….. But No one know what Shreya was thinking…

In bureau…

All was working.. Daya came with a file near Shreya..

Daya- shreya yeah file HQ mai submit karna tha Aur ismai tumhare sign chahiye…

Shreya- haan Daya dijiye… She took and signed… Daya took file…

Daya- shreya kya tum aaj sham ko free ho…

Shreya- haan Daya.. Kyu..

Daya- wo mai chatha hu ki hum dono dinner….. But was cut by Shreya phone ring…

Shreya- Daya ek minutes… She lift call and was happy to listen…

Shreya on call…

Shreya- hello… Without seeing caller ID as she was talking with Daya.….

Person- hello my love….

Shreya moved side talking in phone- abhimanyu tum…. Said smiling… Daya listened this and became confused thinking who might be…

Abhimanyu- haan mai…. Kya baat hai bhina ID check kiya phone utta diya kya tumne…

Shreya smiling- haan wo kam mai thi tho dekha nahi… Par tumne iss waqt call kiya… Koi kam nahi hai kya tumhe….

Abhimanyu- kya kam yaar… Ab ap tho chali gai mujhe yaha chod kar… Aur mera yaha kam par bilkul maan nahi lag raha…

Shreya blushing- abhi tum bhi na… Acha yeah Sab chodo Aur baato Sab kase hai.. Humhari team kasi hai… Miss kar rahe ho tum Sab mujhe…

Abhimanyu- yeah bolo ki kon miss nahi kar raha tumhe… Tumhe nahi jana tha shree… I'm missing you soo much…

Shreya smiling- mai bhi bohut miss kar rahi hu… Par kya karu kam hai na yeah humhara…

Abhimanyu- yaar wapas aajao na…

Shreya- abhi humhari baat hui thi na iske baremai…

Abhimanyu- acha tho kya shaadi mai bhi aneka irrada nahi hai kya…

Shreya- abhi tum.. But was cut..

Abhimanyu- shree kahi asa tho nahi ki tumhe waha koi pasand agaya… Shreya was shock…

Shreya- abhi ab tum kuch zyada Bol rahe ho… Chup Karo ok… You know ki asi koi baat nahi hai..

Abhimanyu smiling- pata hai mujhe ki meri Shreya ashi nahi hai.. Mai tho bas mazak kar raha tha… Wase bolo ki kab arahi ho tum…

Shreya- abhi Maine ab tak kisi ko nahi bataya hai shaadi ke baremai… So phele mai ek baar baat karlu… Uske baad aajaungi ACP sir Aur baki Sab ko invite karke…

Abhimanyu- tikhe… Wase bhi tumhare liye surprise hai…

Shreya smiling- surprise Mera liye… Baatao na abhi…

Abhimanyu- abhi nahi… Surprise hai tho abhi thodi pata chalega…

Shreya smiling- tum bhi na… she turned and saw Daya staring her… Wo abhi Acha tikhe mai tumse baadmai baat karthi hu… Bye… And then call cut.. She went near Daya and saw him lost…

Shreya- Daya kaha kho gai…

Daya came out of trace- haan… Kahi nahi Shreya… And he left…

Daya thinking- kon hai yeah abhimanyu… Aur Itne hass the baat kar rahi thi… Kahi Shreya ka… Nahi nahi asa nahi hosaktha… Mujhe Shreya se apne dil ki baat bolni hogi.. And then he left.. After sometime ACP came..

ACP- acha suno.. Kaal Sunday hai na tho tum Sab leave lelo.. Agar koi case aye tho ana. Nahi tho rehane do… All was happy and then left except Daya and Shreya.. Shreya was studying a file and Daya was thinking how to talk with Shreya… Shreya completed her work and she moved to leave but saw Daya still waiting and lost in thoughts..

Shreya- Daya kya hua ap abhi tak yaha ho..

Daya looked Shreya- nahi bas nikal raha hu…

Shreya- acha tikhe tho chalo… Daya nodded and then they both came down…

Shreya- Wase Daya ap aaj kase aye ho… Rooz Abhijeet ke saat athe ho na… Lekin aaj tho Abhijeet chalagaya…

Daya- haan wo Tarika ke saat Gaya hai… Tho aaj mai akela jaraha hu..

Shreya smiling- tikhe… Tho tum akela jarahe ho tho kya tum mujhe drop kar sakthe ho… Meri car kharab hogai hai…

Daya was happy- haan Shreya kyu nahi… Chalo mai tumhe drop kartha hu… Wase bhi agar mai akela na ho tho bhi drop kar saktha hu…

Shreya smiling- thank you Daya… And then they left…

In car..

Both was silent… Daya wanted to ask Shreya for dinner….

Daya- ab.. Shreya tum ghar jakar khana banaogi kya ab..

Shreya tired- haan Daya… par bohut tak gai Aur bohut bhuk bhi lagi hai…

Daya- shreya ek kam karthe hai bhahar se dinner karke Jathe hai na…

Shreya agreed- yaa ur right…. Wase bhi ghar jakar banane ka bilkul mood nahi hai…

Daya smiling- tho phir chalo restro Jathe hai.. Shreya nodded and then they went to restro…

Restaurant…

Daya and Shreya sat at corner… Daya ordered food and both where waiting for order…

Shreya looked Daya- Wase Daya agar ap bhura na Mano tho kya mai apse kuch puch sakthi hu…

Daya smiling- haan Shreya kyu nahi…

Shreya- Daya ap Aur Abhijeet best friends ho.. Aur Maine Sunna ki jab tak ap shaadi nahi karlethe tab tak Abhijeet bhi shaadi nahi karega…

Daya smiling- haan Shreya… Sahi suna tumne… Wo Abhijeet ki zidd hai yeah…

Shreya smiling- best friends.. So that's nice.. Daya smiled… Acha tho phir ap kab shaadi ke liye ladki dundenga… raised her eye brows… Ya phir phele se hi ladki tho dund nahi liya… With this Daya was shocked…

Daya- shreya tum.. But was cut by waiter… He served them and left.. They started their dinner…

Shreya- haan Daya tho bolo.. Ap kab karoge shaadi.. Ladki dund liya ya abhi dund na hai… Matlab Abhijeet Aur Tarika ko kab tak intezzar karna hoga ab…

Daya stammering- wo mai…

Shreya excited- bolo na Daya… Koi hai kya jissa se ap pyaar karthe hai…

Daya smiling- ab wo..

Shreya- aww Daya you're blushing… That means someone is their… Kon hai wo ladki… Bolo na Daya…

Daya- ab.. Shreya wo.. Mai tum… Matlab mai… But was cut by Shreya phone ring.. Shreya lift the call and then After call cut..

Shreya- Daya wo khoon hua hai… Humhe jana hoga… Daya nodded and then they left…

Hole night passed in solving case.. By morning case was solved and they came to bureau…

ACP- acha case solve hogaya hai na.. Tum Sab jao… Agar koi kam hai tho kaal karlo… All nodded and left.. But ACP stopped Daya and Shreya…

ACP- shreya Daya suno..

A/N: so how was the chapter…..

I know ap Sab mujse gussa honge kyu ki Maine Choona hai Asman ki story ko ismai add kardiya hai…

Kya Daya ko pata chalega ki abhimanyu kon hai….

Kya Shreya ko pata chalega ki Daya jissa se pyaar kartha hai wo koi Aur nahi wo kudh hai… Kya hoga jab ussa yeah baat pata chalegi tho…

Please do REVIEWS and let me know how it is…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys… How are you all….. Thanks for the lovely reviews…. So here is the next chapter… Hope you all will like…

Daya Shreya Jane wale hothe hai par ACP sir unhe bhulathe hai….

Shreya/Daya- Ji sir,..

ACP- wo mujhe ek gift chahiye.. Sham ko ke shaadi mai jana hai… Par mujhe gift karid ne ka time nahi hai… Mujhe ek meeting mai jana hai… Tho kya tum dono Mera liye ek gift karid kar lekar aaoge…

Shreya- haan sir kyu nahi..

ACP- thank you beta… Aur Daya tum gift mera ghar mai rakdo… Tumhare pass keys haina mera ghar ki…

Daya- haan sir mera pass hai… And then they both left…

Parking lot…

Daya- chalo Shreya mai tumhe chod detha hu… Phir 10 baje tumhe receive karne atha hu… Abhi sirf 6 baje hai na…

Shreya sleepy- haan Daya…Wase bhi mujhe abhi bohut neend arahi hai… Daya smiled and then he dropped Shreya home and he went to his house…

Shreya completely forgot to ask Daya about the girl whom he loves as she was so tired…

At 10am…

Shreya house..

Shreya sat on couch reading new paper when door bell rang… Shreya opened door and saw it was Daya..

Shreya smiling- Daya come in…

Daya- shreya abhi nahi… Phir kabhi atha hu… Humhe abhi chalna chahiye… Phir gift sir ko bhi tho dena hai…

Shreya- tikhe chalo… And then they left to mall…

Mall…

They both bye gift and it was lunch time…

Daya tired- yaar Shreya mujhe tho bohut bhuk lagi hai…

Shreya- mujhe bhi…

Daya- chalo yaha mall mai restro hai… Waha chalthe hai… And then they went and sat on chairs… They order food and was having their food… but someone was watching them.. Daya and Shreya had not seen them…

Daya- yaar kitna shopping karthi ho tum… kaal jab tumhari shaadi hojayegi tho tumhare pati ki salary tho bagawan Jane… Tumhare saat gumne ke liye ussa do din ka khana phele hi khana hoga…

Shreya- Daya ap Ashe kase Bol sakthe ho.. Daya mai tho.. But was cut..

Voice- kyu nahi Bol sakthe yeah… Sach hi tho kaha… Daya and Shreya looked the person.. Daya was confused thinking who might be but Shreya smiled seeing person and hugged…

Shreya hugging- Shikha kasi ho tum…

Shikha- Mai tik hu… Ap kasi ho di…

Shreya smiling- Shikha please yeah formal bana baand Karo ok…

Shikha smiling- acha baba tikhe Shreya…

Shreya smiling- good… Wase tum yaha kase… Aur akeli kyu aai ho tum…

Shikha- kisne kaha ki mai akeli aai hu…

Shreya- tho phir kon aya hai Tumhare saat…

Voice- iske saat apka divana aya hai madam.. Shreya looked the person…

Shreya went and hugged no no she had almost fell on him making him yo take support of table not to fall and not let her fall and hurt her

Shreya- abhimanyu… Wow tum dono yaha…

Abhimanyu- yes my love… Hum dono yaha… Daya was shocked to listen this...

Shreya- acha tho yeah surprise tha tumhara…

Abhimanyu- haan…

Shreya- phele kyu nahi bataya…

Abhimanyu- agar phele bata tha tho surprise kase hotha…

Shreya- tum dono bhi na… Par achanak kase… Tumhe tho kam se pursath kaha hothi hai….

Abhimanyu- ab humhari shaadi mai sirf ek mahina hai.. Tho shopping ke liye waqt kaha hai… Issiliye Socha aaj tumhe surprise denga Aur phir thoda shopping kare… Par jab hum ghar pohache tho dekha tum kisi ke saat jarahi ho… Tho bas humne tumhara picha kiya…

Shikha- Aur phicha karthe karthe yaha agai…

Shreya- tum dono meri jasusi kar rahe the…

Abhimanyu- ab kya kare… Karna padtha hai… Agar tum mera haath se nikal gai tho… Daya was fuming in anger seeing them so close…

Shreya hit him playfully- asa kabhi nahi hosaktha… Samjhe tum…

Abhimanyu hug her- pata hai mujhe… And kissed on her forehead…

Shikha- acha agar tum dono ka milna julna hogaya tho Shreya kya tum humhe inse milasakthi ho jiske saat tum aai ho…

Shreya remember that she is out with Daya- oo sorry… Abhi Shikha yeah hai Daya inke saat kam karthi hu mai… Aur Daya yeah hai Shikha meri bhehan… Aur yeah hai abhimanyu… Mera hone wale…but was cut by Daya phone ring…

Daya excuse- sorry I have to take call… And then he went… Came after call…

Daya- shreya mujhe jana hoga.. ACP sir ka call hai.. Gift ke liye puch rahe hai… Mai nikal tha hu… Bye… Without a word he left.. Shreya was shocked by his changed behaviour and his cold response…

Shreya thinking- Daya ko kya hua… Asa laga jase gussa mai ho… Bye bhi asa kaha jase kisi anjaan logo ko kaha ho… She was staring him until he disappeared…

Abhimanyu confused looking her- shreya wo chale Gaye hai… Shreya came out of stare…

Abhimanyu doubt- kya hua… Tu unhe Ashe kyu dekh rahi thi…

Shreya- ab… Bas kuch nahi abhi.. Abhimanyu was about to say but…

Shikha- acha chalo hum yaha shopping karne aye the abhimanyu… Tho phir chale… And then they went to do shopping… But Shreya was lost in daya's thoughts.. She was not able to understand his changed behaviour… They did shopping and then they left…

Daya gave gift to ACP and went to beach… He was sad because his love is going to be someone else wife….

Daya tears flowing down- shreya ki life mai koi Aur hai. Shayad meri kismat mai pyaar likha hi nahi hai. Issiliye humhesha mujse mera pyaar chin jatha hai… Tears flowed down his eyes… Iss baar bhi mera kuch bhi bolne se phele hi Shreya mujse dur hogai hai… With all this thinking he slept there on rock…

Next day..

All reached except Abhijeet and Daya…

Shreya was looking at the entrance as if she is waiting for someone… She looked Abhijeet coming inside but Daya was not with him… all wished him Shreya also wished him but without any response he went and sat on desk. Shreya felt wired on his reaction. She went to his desk..

Shreya- Abhijeet Sab tik hai na… Tumne meri wish karne par kuch kaha nahi…

Abhijeet looking into his pc- wo Maine Sunna nahi Shreya… Abhijeet has come to know about before day incident.. He meet Daya before night at beach as he went to meet Daya at his house. But he was not present. Abhijeet knows where he might be, so he went to beach and saw him there. Daya said what happened.

Shreya- acha tikhe… Wase Daya kaha hai… Abhi tak nahi aya…

Abhijeet- wo ussa bhukar hai… Issiliye nahi aya wo..

Shreya shocked- kya… Daya ko bhukar hai… Par kaal tho wo tik the… Achanak kase… Abhijeet was about to say but was cut by..

Voice- miss Shreya apne present colleagues ke saat thoda humhe bhi tho yaad Karo… Shreya and all looked the person…

Shreya- abhimanyu tum yaha kya kar rahe ho…

Abhimanyu- tumse Milne aya tha…

Shreya- can't you wait at home… Maine kaha na ki mai dopher tak wapas ajaungi… Phir hum chalenga marriage card dena… All was shocked to listen this except Abhijeet…

Purvi- shaadi ke cards… Shreya tumhari shaadi the hogai hai Aur tumne bataya bhi nahi…. All was shocked to listen about marriage cards….

A/N: so how was the chapter… Hope you all liked it….

I know many of them are angry with me because of combining this story…

Sorry to them who had not liked the story but this is the story which I plotted and can't change…

Please do REVIEWS….


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys….. How are you all….. Thank you for the lovely reviews…. So here is the next chapter… Hope you all will like….

Purvi- shreyaaaa….. Tumhari shaadi the hogai hai… Tum shaadi kar rahi ho… Yaha tak ki shaadi ke cards bhi print hogai hai Lekin tumne humhe bataya nahi…..

Shreya- Purvi….. But was cut by abhimanyu….

Abhimanyu- ap Shreya par gussa maat hoye…. Wo Shreya ap Sab ko surprise dena chathi thi…. Issiliye Usne apko nahi bataya….

Nikhil- Ji bhi ho par kam se kam yeah tho baata sakthi thi na ki iski saagai hochuki hai…

Shreya was about to say but was cut by Abhijeet…

Abhijeet seriously- hum hothe kon hai Purvi iske liye….. Do saal se humhare saat kam karthi hai Lekin kabhi bhi apne baremai ya apni family ke baremai nahi baataya…. Wo tho Uss din mall mai humhare zid karne se apne Aur apne family ke baremai baataya tha Lekin apni shaadi ke cards tak print hogai yeah baat tak nahi bataya… Shaadi tho dur ki baat hai saagai ke baremai tak nahi bataya….

Shreya- Abhijeet ashi baat nahi hai… Mai tho…. But was cut…

Purvi- bas Shreya humne hamesha tumhe apna samjha…. Lekin shayad tune kabhi humhe apna nahi samjha… Agar samjha hotha tho tumhari zindagi ki Itni baadi baat humhe jarur bata thi…..

Shreya was shocked- Purvi ashi baat nahi hai… Maine tum Sab ko kabhi apne se dur nahi samjha hai…. Hamesha apna hi samjha hai….

Nikhil- agar asa hai tho tumne humhe bataya kyu nahi ki tumhari shaadi the hogai hai….

Shreya was about to say but cut by abhimanyu- Shreya Maine phele hi kaha tha na ki Sab ko sach bata do… Par tumne kaha ki tum baadmai baataogi….

Shreya- abhi par Maine kaha tha na ki mai baataungi Sahi waqt ane par…

Abhijeet shouting- sahi waqt kab ayega Shreya tumhare liye… Tab jab tumhari shaadi hojayegi… Uss din…

Shreya irritated- Abhijeet yeah tum kasi baate kar rahe ho… Mai tho… But was cut…

Purvi- Mai tho kya Shreya…. Tumhari shaadi the hogai hai… Kaal tum shaadi karlogi Aur humse dur chali jaogi… Humhare saat thodi rahegi tum Jo tum humhe apne baremai ya apni shaadi ke baremai baatao….

Shreya- Purvi asa nahi hai… Mai kabhi tum Sab ko bhul nahi sakthi….

Abhijeet- bas Shreya…. Humhe Aur kuch nahi Sunna…. Tumne humhe kabhi apna samjha hi nahi hai…. Agar samjha hotha tho aaj humhe yeah baat iss taraha nahi pata chaltha….

Shreya shout- stop it Abhijeet… Yeah kya laga rakha… Maine tum Sab ko kabhi alag nahi samjha hai… Maine humesha tum Sab ko apna pariwar hi samjha hai….

Purvi- pariwar samjha hai… Pariwar nahi na Shreya…

Shreya was hurt- pariwar samjhna ya pariwar mana eki hai Purvi…. Teen saal phele jab mai yaha Mumbai apna pura pariwar apna sapna career Sab chodkar yaha ayithi tho sirf akeli thi tab mai… Lekin mujhe agar kisine sambhala hai tho yahi pariwar jao abhi meri saat hai…. Aaj Maine tum Sab se ek baat kya chupai tum Sab ko laga ki mai tum Sab ko apna nahi manthi….. Tears flowed down her eyes… All felt bad seeing tears in her eyes…

Abhijeet- sorry Shreya hum tumhe dukhi nahi karna chathe the… Humhe tho bas gussa agaya ki tumne humse yeah baat share nahi ki…..

Shreya was about to say but was cut…

Abhimanyu- guys please relax… Yeah ap log apna emotions ko thodi der lock kar sakthe hai…. Mujhe meri love se kuch baat karni hai…. Saying this he went near Shreya…

Abhimanyu hold her shoulders and looking into her eyes- baby kitni baar kaha hai ki tumhare ankho mai yeah ansu bardash nahi hothe mujse…. Phir bhi apne ankho mai Itni moti moti ansu lekar athi ho Aur mujhe dukhi karthi ho tum…

Shreya smiling- sorry…. Saying this she rub her tears… Ab kush….

Abhimanyu smiling kissed on her forehead- bohut….. Ayinda se apne ankho mai ansu aye tho pata hai na mai kya Karunga….

Shreya smiling- janthi hu…. Mujhe karele(bitter goud) ka juice pila doge…

Abhimanyu smiling- correct…. All was looking there pure love and smiled but Abhijeet gave a fake smile…

Abhimanyu- acha ab jiss kam ke liye aye wo tho karle…

Shreya nodded- haan… Chalo… Mai tumhe Sab se milathi hu… Saying she took him near all….

Shreya- Abhimanyu yeah hai Abhijeet , Aur yeah Sachin freddy Purvi nikhil pankaj… Aur ACP sir iss waqt kisi kamse bahar Gaye hai…

Abhimanyu smiling- hello guys… Nice to meet you all…. Aur mai ap sab se dil se thank you bolna chatha hu Kyu ki ap sab ne meri jaan ka itna acha kahayal rakha hai…. Ussa kabhi kisi chiz ki kami nahi hone di…. Jabhi waqt miltha hai humhesha ap sab ke baremai bolthi thi... Shreya se dur waha hum Sab bohut pareshan rehathe the yeah soch kar ki kasi hogi yeah… Lekin ap sab ke baremai sune ke baad thoda relax feel hua… Thank you all….

Purvi smiling- it's ok…. Humne Shreya ko kabhi apne se alag nahi samjha… Lekin yeah…. Isne tho humse Itni badi baat chupai…. Saying she turned other side….

Shreya smiling- hey bagawan…. Duniya ki Sab se baadi drama queen hai yeah… All laughed…

A/N: hey guys… How is the chapter… I know boring tha… Aur yeah Sab paadne ke baad tho ap sab mujhe marne ke liye ready baate honge… Issiliye mai chali…

But please do REVIEWS and let me know how was the chapter….


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys…. How r u all…. Thank you for the lovely reviews…. So here is the next chapter

… Hope you all will like….

Shreya smiling- hey bagawan…. Duniya ki Sab se baadi drama queen hai yeah… All laughed…

Purvi turned facing Shreya- haan hu mai drama queen…. Lekin tum…. Tumne tho hum Sab se sach chupaya… Tumhari Aur Abhimanyu ki shaadi ka sach….

Shreya- kyaaaaa…. Purvi tum Kya Bol rahi ho…

Abhijeet seriously- wahi Jo sach hai…

Shreya- kya sach hai…

Abhijeet- yahi ki tumhari shaadi horahi hai Aur tumne bataya nahi…

Shreya- what? Abhijeet wait… Meri koi shaadi the nahi hui hai..

Abhijeet- shreya jutt kyu Bol rahi ho.. Kaal raat Daya ne mujhe Sab bataya Jo mall mai hua.. Aur abhi thodi der phele Abhimanyu ne bhi tho baataya….

Shreya confused- kyaaa…. Kya bataya…. Aur mall mai…... kya hua hai mall mai….

Abhijeet- shreya tum sach kyu chupa rahi ho.. Sab ko pata chal Gaya hai ki tumhari shaadi abhimanyu se fix hua hai… Abhimanyu ne bhi tho abhi bataya…..

Shreya looking Abhimanyu- abhi tum Kudh Sab ko sach baata rahe ho ya mera haath se pitna chathe ho….

Abhimanyu act as he is feared- nahi nahi nahi… Mai sach boltha hu….. And looked all staring them….. Wo Maine thodi der phele jo kuch bhi kaha Aur jo ap sab soch rahe hai wo Sab jutt hai…

Purvi- kya jutt hai… Yeah jo shaadi ke cards ap lekar aye hai wo jutt hai ya phir yeah shaadi jutt…..

Voice- haan yeah shaadi jutt nahi hai…. Lekin ap jo soch rahe hai wo jutt hai…

Abhijeet looked person and was confused- humne asa kya kaha… humne tho wohi kaha jo sach hai Aur humne Sunna Aur dekha….. Par ap kon…

Shreya- yeah meri bhehan Shikha hai…

Shikha- yes… Mai iski bhehan hu Aur jisa ap Shreya ko jood rahe hai wo mera hone wale pati hai… Matlab Shreya ke hone wale jiju.. All was shocked… Abhijeet was more shocked than all…

Abhijeet- kyaa…

Abhimanyu- haan… wo Maine thodi der phele jo bhi kaha jutt tha… Wo tho Maine sirf thoda mazak kiya tha ki meri Aur Shreya ki shaadi ke card dena aye hai hum….par ap logo ne iss baat ko itna seriously leliya ki Sab Shreya par chilane lage… Saying this he started laughing….

Shreya shout- stop it abhi….

Abhijeet- agar Abhimanyu mazak kar raha tha tho Shreya tum tho Bol sakthi thi na….

Shreya- wo Abhimanyu ne ishara kiya tha mujhe ki mai chup rahu jab ap Sab ko yeah galatfami hui ki meri Aur Abhimanyu ki shaadi hai….

Abhimanyu laughing- I'm sorry guys for all…. Mai bas thoda mazak kar raha tha…. All smiled in relief….

Shreya- God abhi… Tumhari wajase yeah Sab mujpar chilarahe the… Wase Maine kaha tha na ki mai dopher tak ajaungi….to phir tum dono yaha kyu aye ho….

Abhimanyu- wo Shreya mujhe ek jaruri kam se wapas jana hai Aur Shikha bhi mera saat arahi hai… Issiliye Jane se phele Socha ki cards yaha Sab ko deke chale hum… Issiliye ayethe…

Shreya became sad- kyaa.. Tum dono jarahe ho…

Shikha- jana tho hoga na… Tumhe tho pata hai ki inka kam kasa hai… U have experience….

Shreya- yaa I understand… Shreya hugged her.. But I will miss you…. Shreya went near abhimanyu and hugged him…

Shreya- I will miss you yaar…

Abhimanyu hugged her- I will miss you to love… All was shocked listening love from his mouth…

Abhijeet- ek minute… Jab tumhari shaadi Shreya se nahi balki uski bhehan se horahi hai.. Tho tum Shreya ko love kyu bhula rahe ho…

Abhimanyu smiled- Issiliye Kyu ki yeah meri first love hai… Shreya hit him on his shoulder..

Shreya- Asa kuch nahi Abhijeet… Tumhe pata hai na ki Shikha meri bhehan hai yeah mujhe pata nahi… Tho uss waqt isne kaha ki yeah Shikha se pyaar kartha hai Aur mai uski help karu… Tho Maine iske saat iska girl friend ki acting ki tab se yeah mujhe love bhula tha hai… Abhijeet smiled listening this… Shreya has already shared about her life with CID team...

Purvi- Aur Shikha tumhe iss baat se koi problem nahi hai..

Shikha- mujhe problem kyu hogi… Balki jabhi mai abhimanyu ke mhu se Shreya ke liye love bolke sunthi hu mujhe wo baate yaad athe hai jo inn dono ne mujhe mera pyaar denake liye kiya… said looking Abhimanyu..

Purvi- that's so sweet…

Shikha smiled- acha abhi cards do Sab ko.. Humhe jana hai na… Abhimanyu nodded and gave cards to all… He came near Abhijeet…

Abhimanyu- meri Aur Shikha ki shaadi mai jarur ana… Aur apke dost jissa se hum kaal mile… Unhe bhi lekar ana… He hugged Abhijeet and said in his ear so that others can't listen… apke bhai ko lekar ayenga tabhi tho mai humhare ghar walo se baat kar sakunga Shreya ka haath apke bhai ke haath mai deneka liye… Abhijeet was shocked… They separated from hug…

Abhijeet- apko kase pata..

Abhimanyu- kaal Daya ke ankho mai mujhe Shreya ke liye pyaar dikh Gaya…. Jarur ana… And then they left…

Abhijeet was happy to know that his brothers love is only his.. He wants to say him but he thought this confusion should be cleared by Shreya only. He went near Shreya…

Abhijeet- shreya..

Shreya- haan Abhijeet..

Abhijeet- shreya wo Daya ke medicines mera pass rehagaye hai… Tho kya tum ussa jakar desakthi ho…

Shreya- Abhijeet mai kyu… Tum jasakthe ho na..

Abhijeet- haan Shreya… Par mujhe ACP sir ke saat ek meeting mai jana hai… Aur baki Sab apne kam mai busy hai.. Wase bhi agar unmai se koi Gaya tho wo log kabhi Daya ko medicine Lena mai mana nahi payenga.. Juniors hai tho ek baar zorse bolega tho wo Sab chup hojayenga tumhe tho pata hai na ki Daya ka gussa kasa hotha hai…

Shreya- acha tikhe.. Lao mai chali jathi hu… Abhijeet smiled and gave her medicines … Shreya went to Daya house.

Shreya reached and rang door bell… After 3-4 rings Daya opened door and was shocked to see Shreya there and he was angry thinking Shreya is not his…

Shreya looked him- andar nahi bhulayenga mujhe…

Daya composed his feelings- oo sorry… Andar aao… Shreya smiled and came inside…

Shreya- bhukar kasa hai ab..

Daya- tik hai… Mai tumhare liye pani lekar atha hu…

Shreya- nahi uski zarurat nahi hai… Mai yeah medicines apko dena aai hu.. Abhijeet ne bheja mujhe..

Daya was confused and thinking- Abhijeet ko pata hai ki mujhe iss waqt Shreya se nahi milna… Tho phir Usne Shreya ko kyu bheja… Kahi wo yeah tho nahi chatha ki abhi bhi mai Shreya ko apni dil ki baat bolu… Par asa kase hosaktha hai.. Uski tho shaadi the hogai hai… His thoughts was broke by Shreya voice…

Shreya smiling- Daya yeahi soch rahe ho na ki Abhijeet ne mujhe yaha kyu bheja…

Daya was shocked and thinking- Issa kase pata ki mai kya soch raha hu… Kahi Abhijeet ne gussa mai isse bata tho nahi diya ki mai Issa se pyaar kartha hu…

Shreya smiling- mujhe pata hai ki tum yahi soch rahe ho… Abhijeet ne mujhe bheja kyu ki ap tho juniors ki baat nahi sunoge… Apni medicines nahi loge… Saying this she went to kitchen and brought water… Issiliye mujhe bheja tumhe medicines dena… Said forwarding his medicines…

Daya serious- shreya tumhe meri chintha karne ki zarurat nahi hai…

Shreya- arey Ashe kase nahi hai… Kyu nahi karsakthi mai apki chintha…

Daya- kyu karna hai tumhe meri chintha. Lagtha kon hu mai tumhara. Wase bhi kaal tho tumhari shaadi hojayegi abhimanyu se tho phir meri chintha karne ki zarurat nahi hai tumhe. Shreya was shocked.

Shreya- kyaaaaa…. Daya please yeah Kya Bol rahe ho ap… Waha bureau mai bhi Sab ko yeahi galatfami thi ki meri Aur abhimanyu ki shaadi horahi hai… What's wrong with you guys…

Daya- galatfami…

Shreya- haan… Acha tho Issiliye kaal jab Maine apko abhimanyu ko introduce karaya tha tho apko laga ki meri shaadi ussa se horahi hai… Apko humhari baatao se laga ki meri Aur abhimanyu ki shaadi hone wali hai… what the hell…

Daya- sach hi tho hai.. Usmai lagne ki kya baat hai…

Shreya shouting- just shut up Daya… How can you think that… Agar mai uske saat close hu tho mai uski Girl friend hogai kya… ap Ashe soch bhi kase sakthe hai..

Daya- acha tho phir kase sochna chahiye mujhe…. Yeah sochna chahiye ki tum dono ache dost ho…

Shreya- exactly… Hum dono sirf ek ache dost hai… Wo meri bhehan Shikha ke hone wala pati hai… Did you get that… Wo mera hone wala jiju hai… Kaal mai Bol rahi thi apko Lekin phone call ki wajase baat adhuri reha gai… Aur apne Uss baat ka kitna galat Matlab nikala… With this Daya pulled her in hug… Shreya was shocked by his sudden changed behaviour.

Daya hugging her- I'm so happy Shreya… I'm so happy that no one is in your life. Pata hai mai kitna tutt Gaya jab Maine tumhe Aur abhimanyu ko Ashe saat mai dekha tho… Asa laga jase Maine apna pyaar kho diya… I love you Shreya… I love you so much… Shreya was shocked to listen this.. She separate from hug and looked him with shocked expression…

Shreya- Daya ap…

Daya cupped her face- shreya mujhe pata nahi ki tum mujse pyaar karthi ho ya nahi… Tum kya soch thi ho mera baremai.. Par but was cut…

Shreya- Daya apko pata bhi hai ki mai kya soch thi hu apke baremai… Then how could you say this too me Daya…

Daya- shreya dekho mujhe pata hai ki tumhare maan mai shayad Mera liye kuch bhi nahi hai.. Par Shreya I love you…

Shreya- ek minute Daya … Kisne kaha ki mera dil mai apke liye kuch nahi hai… Daya gave a confused look… Daya mera maan mai apke liye bohut izzat hai.

Daya- shreya izzat alag baat hai pyaar alag baat hothi hai…

Shreya- janthi hu.. And turned other side…

A/N: so how was the chapter…. Hope you all liked…..

And I'm so sorry to all of them who like abhimanyu and sammera(Shreya) couple in Choona Hai Asman…. I know Mera iss taraha story ko modify karna ap logo ko pasand nahi aya hoga… Issiliye I'm so sorry…. Maine sirf Uss story ki kuch part use karne ki khosish ki jissa se mai Shreya ko ek senior insp. Dikha saku….

Hope you all will understand….

Tho kya hai Shreya ka jawab…. Kya Daya Aur Shreya ek honge….. Jane ke liye agle chapter ka intezzar karna hoga… Tab tak ke liye… Please do REVIEWS….. And basher please be away if you don't like….. Negative comments are also welcome but bashers and third grade language is not torelable….


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys…. How are you all…. Thanks for the lovely reviews….. But lagtha hai ap Sab ko yeah story zyada pasand nahi aai…. I'm receiving very less reviews… What's the problem guys…. Please let me know….. And here is the next chapter….

Daya- shreya dekho mujhe pata hai ki tumhare maan mai shayad Mera liye kuch bhi feeling nahi hai.. Par Shreya I love you…

Shreya- ek minute Daya … Kisne kaha ki mera dil mai apke liye kuch bhi nahi hai… Daya gave a confused look… Daya mera maan mai apke liye bohut izzat hai.

Daya- shreya izzat alag baat hai pyaar alag baat hothi hai…

Shreya- janthi hu.. And turned other side… Issiliye Maine apke dil mai kya hai yeah Jane ki khosish ki…

Daya confused- matlab… Mai kuch samjha nahi…

Shreya- Daya apko yaad hai do din phele Maine apse pucha ki apki zindagi mai koi ladki hai… Par Uss din apki baate sunkar laga ki koi tho hai Lekin pata nahi tha ki kon hai.. Uss baat se mujhe bohut bhura laga.. Aur kaal mai apse puchna chathi thi ki kya ap humhare saat shopping pe ayenga… Par ap tho puri baat sunese phele hi chalegai the waha se Aur kitna galat Socha apne..

Daya shocked- shreya Matlab tum bhi… Tum bhi mujse…

Shreya smiling- I love you too Daya…

Daya hugged her- I love you Shreya.. I love you so much… After sometime they both separate from hug…

Shreya- acha ab tho medicine loge na…

Daya smiling- ab medicine ki koi jarurat nahi hai… Jab yeah medicine mil gai tho iss medicine ki zarurat nahi hai… Said pulling her close to him..

Shreya- Daya please chodo na…

Daya- chod dunga… Ussa se phele mujhe tumse kuch jana hai..

Shreya- bolo kya jana hai..

Daya- flight lieutenant Shreya Singh.. Ap.. But was cut..

Shreya sad tone- Daya flight lieutenant Shreya Singh nahi… Shreya Singh…

Daya looked her sad- Shreya tho tum sirf 3 saal se ho…par ussa se phele tho tum flight leiutenant Shreya Singh hi thi na…

Shreya- ab wo khatham hogaya hai Daya…

Daya- kyu khatham hogaya Shreya…

Shreya moved from him and stood at window- bataya tha na Daya ki Sunaina maa ko pasand nahi hum unke saat rahe… Issiliye hum.. But was cut…

Daya- shreya mai ussi din samaj Gaya ki baat wo nahi hai… Sach bolo Shreya… Bas kuch din baad mai tumhara haath tumhari maa se mangna chatha hu.. Ussa se phele mujhe Sab sach jana hai..

Shreya- Maine kaha na Daya ki.. But was cut..

Daya placed her hand on his head- tumhe meri kasam Shreya…

Shreya shocked- Daya kya kar rahe ho… Chodo mera haath…

Daya- kahana Shreya mujhe sach suna hai..

Shreya tears in eyes- Daya mujhe mera kam se bohut pyaar tha… Lekin mera pyaar se zyada shayad ek maa ke pyaar mai takat hothi hai.. Issiliye ek maa ke pyaar ke samne mera pyaar kam hogaya…

Daya- matlab…

Shreya- Daya sunaina maa ko bhi lagtha tha ki mai Aur abhimanyu ek dusre se pyaar karthe hai.. Unhe humhari dosti par viswas nahi tha.. Wo nahi chathi thi ki mai abhimanyu ke ass pass bhi rahu… Unko lagtha tha ki jase meri maa ki wajase papa unse dur hai Wase hi meri wajase kahi abhimanyu Shikha se durna ho Issiliye unhone kaha ki agar mai apne papa se kabhi kabhar milna chathi hu tho mujhe waha se jana hoga… nahi tho wo kabhi mujhe papa se nahi milne dengi… unhone mujhe Apna kam chodne ke liye kaha Aur mai waha unse dur chali jao… Par kya karu… Kam ke bina Nahi rehasakthi… Issiliye higher authorities se request karke Mai yaha agai…

Daya hugged her- I'm sorry Shreya…

Shreya- bachpan se sirf maa ke mhu se papa ke baremai suna tha Lekin kabhi papa ka pyaar kasa hotha hai nahi dekha… Issiliye jab Sunaina maa ne asa kaha tho Maine unki baat maanliya.. Phirse papa ka pyaar nahi khona chathi thi… Daya hugged her tight…

Daya- shayad meri kismat mai tumhara ana likha tha… Issiliye asa hua Shreya…

Shreya smiling- phele tho mujhe Sab se dur rahe ke bohut dukh hotha tha.. Lekin apke saat rathi thi tho Sab bhul jathi thi.. Mai bohut kushnasib wali hu Jo mujhe ap mile.. And hugged him tight…

After sometime they separated…

Daya- shreya tum baatao mai coffee lekar atha hu…

Shreya hesitate- ab Daya wo..

Daya- kya hua Shreya.. Kuch chahiye tumhe…

Shreya down head- ab.. Han wo mujhe … Mujhe washroom jana tha…

Daya smiled- upper mera kamre mai jasakthi ho… Niche ke washroom mai tap problem hai… Shreya nodded and went… Daya went to prepare coffee… He came to living room with coffee but Shreya has still not come..

Daya himself- yeah kya Shreya abhi tak nahi aai… Yeah washroom gai hai ya washroom bana ne.. Thinking this he went to his room with coffee but she was not there… Arey yaha bhi nahi hai niche bhi nahi hai… kaha jasakthi hai…. Kahi koi baat tho nahi….

A/N: so how was the chapter…. Dareya fans you guys happy….

And please do REVIEWS…. And bashers pleaseeeee be away….


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys…. How are you all… Thank u for the lovely reviews… So here is the next chapter… Hope you all will like…

Daya searched for Shreya in his room but she was not there….

Daya himself- arey yeah kya Shreya niche nahi hai… Yaha kamre mai nahi hai…. Tho phir kaha gai hai… Looking here and there… Kahi koi gadbad tho nahi…. Thinking this he went to balcony and was surprised to see Shreya playing in rain… He was lost in her.. He kept cups on near by table and stood near door and was lost in her… Shreya looked him and called him…

Shreya- Daya aao na… Iss saal ki akhri barisho ke din hai… Inhe miss nahi karna chahiye… Agar miss kiya tho agle saal tak intezzar karna padega… Saying this she pulled him…. She was totally wet.. Daya was not able to control himself seeing her outfits got wet due to rain and her inner visible due to transparent shirt…

Shreya looked him staring her- Daya kya dekh rahe hai… Instead of receiving answer she received a bone crash hug and unbreathable kiss. She was shocked on his sudden reaction that she has not responded… Daya caught her lower lips and sucked it. His hands explored her body. He moved his one hand on her back and other hand started unbutton her shirt. Shreya was shocked. She tried to move but his grip on her was tight. He unbutton her first three button and dragged his kiss from her lips to her ear lobe. He moved down to her neck and sucked her. Shreya shivered on his touch, she caught his shirt tight in nervousness. She wanted to stop him but even she need this desperately. He moved Her shirt down from her shoulder and kissed her and started unbutton her remaining button but realised that they are at balcony. He moved back from her and set her shirt. Shreya was confused and looked him.

Shreya- kya hua…

Daya looking here and there- kuch nahi.. Andar chalo.. Wo coffee thandi horahi hai.. He was about to move but Shreya caught his hand… Daya looked her.

Shreya- you know what's my age.

Daya confused- kyaa..

Shreya smiling- arey bolo na…

Daya- haan pata hai…

Shreya- tho bolo how old I'm..

Daya- shreya tum.. But was cut..

Shreya- arey bolo na Daya…

Daya took a breath- ok.. Your 32…

Shreya- right.. And your 44…

Daya- yaa I know.. Hum dono ke bhich 12 saal ka difference hai.. Aur yeah koi kam difference nahi hai.. Par yeah baat mera dil ko nahi pata na..

Shreya- exactly… Jase yeah baat apke dil ko nahi pata.. Wase hi mera dil ko iss baat ki parwa nahi ki ap mujhe kis jaga par kiss kar rahe hai ya kis Jaga par date kar rahe hai…

Daya looked her with surprised look- tumhe kase pata ki mai.. But was cut…

Shreya- iss paal ke liye Maine 32 saal intezzar kiya hai Aur apne 44 saal.. Aur mai apni baki ki zindagi apke saat bithana chathi hu… said unbutton his shirt…. Jo intezzar aaj tak kiya hai wo Aur nahi karna chathi.. Mai Issa haar rooz mehasus karna chathi hu.. Said moving her hand on his heart…. Apko haar rooz apne pass dekhna chathi hu… Daya was surprised by her feelings.. He had not expected such a positive response from her.

Daya- shaadi se phele…

Shreya looking into eyes- shaadi ke baad jo hoga wo shaadi se phele hoga… Kya shaadi ke baad Issa se alag kuch hoga kya… shaadi ke baad ya shaadi she phele yahi hoga.. Said looking into his eyes… Daya was surprised by her straight forward words..

Daya- shaadi Se phele yeah Sab karthe dar nahi lagtha tumhe…

Shreya kissing on his neck- darna Uss baat ke liye hai jiss baat pe humhe viswas nahi… Aur mujhe ap par pura viswas hai..

Daya- itna viswas karthi ho tum mujpar..

Shreya- apni jaan se bhi zyada.. Said kissing at corner of his lips…

Daya- bohut jaldi hai tumhe mera hone ki…

Shreya moved her one hand into his hair and other was on his face- jaldi tho apko bhi tha.. Jab apne mujhe bhiga hua kapdo mai dekhkar mera andar phene hua inner dekh kar mera karib aneki chahat hui….

Daya- chahat tho hogi jab tum ek light color ki shirt ke niche dark color ka inner pehano tho bhiga hua kapado ke niche tumhare black color ka inner dikhega na.. Said moving his hand on her shoulder.

Shreya blushed- acha tho galathi meri hai…

Daya- nahi galathi tho meri hai jo mai abhi tak tumse baat kar raha hu tumhare kapade uttarne ke bajai… Saying this he lift her in his arms and moved to his room…

Shreya round her hands around his neck- coffee thandi nahi horahi hai…

Daya- jab bisthar gharam karne wale hai tho coffee thandi ho ya gharam ek hi baat hai…

Shreya buried her face in his chest. Daya smiled seeing her like that…

He went to his room and lyed her on bed. Moved to close the door…

Daya turned towards her while closing- iss darwaza se tum bankar aai ho.. Lekin jab iss darwaza se jaogi tho meri bankar jaogi tum.. Shreya smiled and turned other side.. Daya closed door and sat beside her.. Her back was towards him. He lyed on her and moved her hair from her neck and started kissing her. He moved her shirt down her shoulder and kissed her. He moved one of his hand on her waist and removed her belt and unbutton her pant button and removed her shirt which was tugged in. Shreya heart was beating fast on his every second of his closeness.. He turned her towards him and kissed on her lips and at the same time unbutton all her shirt buttons and moved his hand on her waist and caught tight.

Shreya moaned under kiss on his touch on her waist. She tried to break from kiss but Daya caught her tongue and was playing sucking her. After sometime he broke from kiss and dragged his kiss from her lips to down to her neck. He kissed her and bite living him mark on her neck. He dragged his kiss down to her chest and rubbed his lips and moved his hand on her body making her to move up from bed. He dragged down to her belly and kissed her. He slowly removed her cloths and stood up to remove his. Shreya closed her eyes In shyness. Daya smiled seeing her like that.

He removed his cloths and slept on her putting all his weight not letting her to move and kissed her lips. He dragged his kiss exploring each and every part of her body living his love marks on her. Every touch is making her go more crazy on him. His every kiss is making her to live her nail marks on his body.

Daya looked into her eyes- ready to be mine.

Shreya smiling- always.. Daya smiled and caught her lips and entered into her not letting her break from kiss. This was an unbearable pain but pain given by her love was an most happiest thing for her. Tears flowed down her eyes but that was happy tears for her. After sometime both slept in each other's arms with a smile on their face.

Daya moving his hand in her hair- thank you Shreya meri zindagi mai aneke liye…

Shreya- thanks to you Daya jo apne mujhe apnaya… Kabhi Socha nahi tha ki mujhe koi asa milega jo mujse itna pyaar karega ki meri 32 saal ka intezzar katham kardega..

Daya- tumhe hamesha yahi sujtha tha kya…

Shreya- haan jabhi ap mera pass hothe the tho yeah sujtha tha mujhe…

Daya- chi chi Shreya… Ashe bina sharam ke mera samne baat kar rahi ho..

Shreya- kyu apko mera saat yeah Sab karthe sharam aai thi..

Daya smiling- mujhe kyu sharam ayegi.. Tum meri ho.. Aur tumhe mera apna banane se mujhe kyu sharam ayegi…

Shreya- exactly mujhe bhi apke saat yeah Sab baate karthe sharam nahi athi Aur nahi yeah Sab karthe sharam athi hai…

Daya kissing her neck- par mera kiss karne se tho tumhe sharam aai thi.. Tumhare kapade uttar the tho tumhe sharam aai thi. Jab mai tumhare kapade uttar raha tha tab tho sharam se apne ankhe band kiya tha na…

Shreya blushing- ab wo tho mai tab..

Daya dragged his kiss down from her neck to her chest making her nervous- haan bolo.. Bolo sunn raha hu..

Shreya blushing- Daya chodo na.. Ab bas Karo.. Chodo mujhe

Daya turned know she is top of him- yeah kya… Abhi se chodne ki baat kar rahi ho.. Thodi der phele tho Bol rahi thi ki tumhe yeah puri zindagi haar rooz chahiye… Said bitting on her neck..

Shreya moaned- aaahhhh…. Daya kya kar rahe ho… Chodo mujhe… Daya chodo na..

Daya pulling her more close to him- bilkul nahi...

Shreya- Daya chodo… Dayaaaa….

Daya- haan bolo sunn raha hu… Said kissing her neck..

Shreya- Daya tumhe awaz arahi hai…

Daya not concentrating and kissing on her neck- kasi awaz… Bhahar bharish horahi hai na.. Wohi awaz hai shayad..

Shreya got up from him and sat on bed- nahi Daya.. Yeah kisi ke zute(shoes) ki awaz arahi hai..

Daya to sat and listened- haan arahi hai… Lekin mera ghar mai kon asaktha hai…

Shreya- ab mujhe kya pata… Koi chor hoga.. Ya phir koi dusham…. Hum CID mai tho koi dusham tho jarur hoga na….

A/N: so how was the chapter…. Hope you all liked it…

And I know most of them are angry on me because there are some people who like abhimanyu and Sammera aka Shreya Jodi…. Sorry guys for changing the story…

Even I was fan of abhimanyu and Sammera fan when serials was in air…. But Janvi working with CID and their love track made me fall in love with Dareya…. And this will not change….

Hope you guys understand…. And bashers please be away if you don't like….

Tho kon aya hai Daya ke ghar mai… Jane ke liye have to wait for next chapter….

So till then please do REVIEWS….


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys… How are you all…. Thanks for the lovely reviews…. So here is the next chapter… Hope you all will like….

Shreya- Daya chodo naa… Dayaaaaa….

Daya not concentrating- haan bolo sunn raha hu…..

Shreya- Daya apne awaz Sunni…..

Daya not concentrating and kissing on her neck- kasi awaz…. Bhahar bharish horahi hai na.. Wohi awaz hai shayad..

Shreya got up from him and sat on bed- nahi Daya.. Yeah kisi ke zute(shoes) ki awaz arahi hai..

Daya to sat and listened- haan arahi hai… Lekin mera ghar mai kon asaktha hai…

Shreya- ab mujhe kya pata… Koi chor hoga.. Ya phir koi dusham…. Hum CID mai tho koi dusham tho jarur hoga na….

Daya- chor hoya dusham kase bhina kisi thod phod ke andar asaktha hai… Mera ghar ka darwaza lock proof hai… Agar koi bhina key ke open karne ki khosish karega tho alarm baaj saktha hai…

Shreya- acha tho phir kon hosaktha hai…

Daya- mai bhi wahi sochhhh…. Oooo shit…

Shreya scared on his sudden burst- kya hua…

Daya looked Shreya from top to bottom- shreya Abhijeet ke pass mera ghar ki chabhi(key) hai… Thodi der mai wo darwaza kholdega… Uske pass mera room ki bhi keys hai…

Shreya was shocked to hell- kyaaa…. Daya agar Abhijeet ne hum dono ko Ashe dekh liya tho.. But was cut…

Daya- Sab ko pata chaljayega ki hum dono shaadi se phele hi… Shreya looked him with wide eyes…

Shreya almost crying- Daya ab kya kare….

Daya- tum… Tum phele washroom mai jao Aur apne kapade phenao…. Wase bhi Abhijeet ko,pata hai ki mai tumse pyaar kartha hu… Wo tumhe mera room mai dekhega tho koi baat nahi.. Lekin Ashe hum dono ko dekhega tho puri duniya ko bata dega…

Shreya- aaaa. Tum Aur tumhare dost dono ke dono bhesharam ho… Saying this she went to washroom with her cloths.

Daya smilies- lo bhai thodi der phele tho Bol rahi thi sharam nahi hai mera samne… Ab dekho mujhe bhesharam Bol rahi hai Aur mera bhai ko bhi…. He smiled and soon got up and worried his pant shirt and was buttoning when his room door got open.. Daya turned before buttoning them and looked Abhijeet at door talking in phone.

Abhijeet looked Daya and saw him buttoning his shirt but did not paid attention as he was talking in phone.

Abhijeet- Ji sir mai Shreya se milkar boldunga ki Uss case ki sari details nikal de Aur apko de…

ACP on phone- pata nahi yeah ladki achanak bhina kuch bole kaha chali gai…

Abhijeet- sir wo Maine Shreya ko Daya ke ghar bheja tha uski medicine dena Jo mera pass rehagaye the.. Mai jaa nahi saka meeting ki wajase.

ACP- haan tho medicine dena mai itna time lagtha hai kya…

Abhijeet- sir wo Shreya Bol rahi thi ki uski bhi tabiyat tik nahi hai… Said looking Daya from corner of his eyes.. Issiliye ghar janeki baat kaha tha…

ACP- acha tho tikhe..

Abhijeet- ok sir mai rakh tha hu… Glancing the room Abhijeet cut the call…

Abhijeet looked Daya Bed- bhukar kam hogaya…

Daya stammer- haan… Haan hogaya…

Abhijeet- acha Shreya medicines lekar aai thi na yaha…

Daya- haan aai thi na..

Abhijeet- kaha hai wo…

Daya stammering- ab.. Wo.. Wo… Mean time Shreya came out after setting her cloths. Abhijeet was shocked to see her in daya's washroom..

Abhijeet- shreya tum yaha Daya ke washroom mai kya kar rahi ho…

Daya- ab wo Abhijeet niche ki bath room mai tap karab hogaya tha na tho isliye yaha agai thi Shreya…

Abhijeet- acha acha… Wase Shreya tumne Daya ko medicine diya na…

Daya looking Shreya moved his hand on his lips- haan diya na… Ashi dawai di ki jaat se bhukar baag Gaya… Shreya down her head….

Abhijeet looking Dareya- shreya tumne ashi konsi dawai di jo Itni jaldi iska bhukar kam hogaya…

Shreya shy- wo… Wohi Jo… Jo tumne di…

Abhijeet- acha… Par Shreya tum wapas bureau kyu nahi aai…

Shreya- wo bharish horahi thi na Issiliye…

Abhijeet looked her from top to bottom- achaaa…. Shreya jaha tak mujhe yaad hai tum dopher ko yaha aai thi…

Shreya- haan Abhijeet… Par tum Ashe kyu puch rahe ho…

Abhijeet controlling his smile- nahi kuch nahi… Wase tumhe kya lagtha hai ki time kya horaha hoga…

Shreya looked him confused- time…

Abhijeet- arey bolo na…

Shreya confused- yahi koi 4 baaj rahe honge…

Abhijeet sarcastically- really Shreya…

Shreya- haan…

Abhijeet- Daya tumhe kya lagtha hai… Kya time horaha hoga…

Daya- utna hi jitna Shreya ne kaha 4 baaj rahe honge…

Abhijeet- acha tumhe bhi wahi lagtha hai Daya…

Daya smiling- ab jab time utna horaha hai tho utna hi hoga na… Par tum kyu Ashe puch rahe ho Abhijeet…

Abhijeet moved near Daya and buttoning his shirt last three button- kuch nahi mujhe yakin nahi horaha ki tum dono Itne kho Gaye ek dusre mai ki tum dono ko time ka pata bhi nahi chala ki 4 nahi balki raat ke 9 baaj rahe hai…. Dareya was shocked to listen this…

Daya- kyaaaa…. Both was embarrassed from Abhijeet looks…

Abhijeet- haan… He moved near Daya bed and sat on bed saying…. Tum dono Itne kho Gaye ek dusre mai ki tum dono phone bhi nahi uttarahe ho… Dareya checked their phone and found they are not with them…

Daya- phone…

Abhijeet- niche hall mai hai… Looking Shreya… 70 bhar phone kiya hoga ACP sir ne tumhe…

Shreya shocked- kyaaaa….

Abhijeet- haan… unhe pervious case ki file chahiye jo tumhare pass hai…

Shreya- file.. Oo shit.. Wo file tho HQ mai submit karna tha…

Abhijeet- Ji haan….

Shreya- ooo God… Ab ACP sir tho mujhe kacha chaba denga…. She was almost about to cry…

Abhijeet- relax Shreya… Maine ACP sir ko kaha ki tumhari tabiyat tik nahi hai Aur tum ghar chali gai ho… Lekin tum tho abhi bhi yaha ho… Said looking daya's room and signalling towards daya's bed… Shreya looked Daya with wide eyes… Daya took a breath and stood opposite to Abhijeet…

Daya- Abhijeet mai samaj Gaya ki tumhe pata chalagaya hai ki… Ki hum… Matlab hum dono… Matlab hum dono saat… Saat mai… Shreya felt awkward and was about to move but stopped listening…

Abhijeet- shreya mera khayal se Daya tum dono ki baat kar raha hai… Tho tum kaha chali…

Shreya down head- wo… Looking Daya…. Wo kahi nahi… Bas niche…

Abhijeet- kyu… Daya mujhe kuch baata raha hai tum dono ke baremai…. Tho tum kaha chali… Shreya closed her eyes tight….

Daya- Abhijeet wo baat… Matlab baat yeah hai ki… Hum… Hum dono… But was cut by Shreya voice…

Shreya shout- bas Daya… Yeah kyaa hum dono hum dono laga rakha hai… Abhijeet ko pata chal chuka hai ki hum dono ke bich kya hua hai… Abhijeet and Daya looked with wide eyes on her straight forward reaction…

Daya looking Abhijeet- sssshhhh… Shreya chup Karo…

Shreya- kyaa.. Kya chup Karo… Saying this she went and stood front of Abhijeet… Abhijeet got up seeing Shreya's frustrated voice…

Abhijeet- shr…. Shreya wo mujhe… Mujhe kuch… Kuch pata nahi chala… Mai.. Mai tho tum dono.. But was cut…

Shreya- kya hum dono… Hum dono… Haan hum dono relationship mai hai… We slept together… Daya eyes was wide open… Abhijeet closed his ears with his hands and closed his eyes tight… Tho… Tho kya hai ab…

Daya pulled Shreya and covered her mouth- shreya chup Karo… Ussa sach mai kuch pata nahi chala.. Wo sirf hava mai thir maar raha tha.. Lekin tumne kudh ussa Sab kuch baata diya…

Abhijeet- Daya is write Shreya….

Shreya shocked- kyaa… Par tum tho Ashe Bol rahe the jase ki tumhe Sab kuch pata chal Gaya hai… Matlab Daya ke shirt ka button laga na… Aur Aur yaha bisthar ki taraf Ishara karna..

Abhijeet- haan par Maine sirf Ashe hi kaha… Kyu ki mujhe pata hai ki mera bhai Itne fast tho nahi hai ki wo tumhare saat Matlab…. Sorry… Jo bhi hai wo hoga… Kyu ki yeah itna sharmila hai ki pucho maat… Mai tho bas yeah bolne wala tha ki isne tumhe propose kiya hai tho Sab tik hai na ab…. Par isne tho mera hosh hi udda diye… Jo Itne Saalo mai mai Tarika ke saat nahi kar paya humhare proposal ke baad…. Wo isne proposal ke din hi kardiya…. Shreya cover her face with her palms…

Daya- Abhijeet kya ab tum chup rahe sakthe ho… Warna tujhe bhi mera haath ke ladoo milenga…

Abhijeet smiling evilly- wo tum apne Shreya ko do… Tumhare saat bitha ke puri energy khatham hogai hogi… Phirse energy ajayegi tumhare haath ke ladoo kha ke…

Shreya lost in Daya- mujhe energy ke liye inke haath ke ladoo nahi… Inka pyaar chahiye…

Daya- shreya chup raho.…. Shreya realised what she said and before whom…

Abhijeet almost fainting- yaar Daya kis ladki se tujhe pyaar hogaya hai… Suna tha Shreya ke baremai ki bohut straight forward hai… thodi bohut dekha tha…. Aur wo jitni thez ek air craft ko udda thi hai… Ussa se kahi zyada thez uski baate hai… Looking Shreya… Lekin pata nahi tha ki Itni thez hai…

Daya laughing- ab pata chal Gaya na…

Abhijeet- bohut ache se… Mai jaraha hu…

Daya- kaha…

Abhijeet- apne ghar.. Issa se phele yeah bole ki Abhijeet Tarika Aur tumhare relationship ko teen saal se zyada hogaya hai Aur tum dono ne abhi tak date nahi kiya… Tho mai apna mhu kahi chupa nahi paunga… Saying this he left…

Daya started laughing holding his stomach and Shreya was confused by his act…

Shreya- ismai itna hass ne ki kya baat hai Daya…

Daya controlling his laugh- hassu Nahi tho kya karu Shreya… Abhijeet ka chehara dekhna tha kase sharam se laal laal hogaya….

Shreya hit him on shoulder- Aur ap bhesharam…

Daya pulled her in hug- haan apke samne tho Sab ko bhesharam hona padtha hai…

Shreya- chiii Daya kasi baate kar rahe ho…

Daya- galat kya hai…

Shreya- Sab mera samne bhesharam honge tho kya apko acha lagega…

Daya eyes wide- shreya ki bachi tumhe tho aaj chodunga nahi… And started kissing her and again their private mood started…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End…

A/N: I know bohut logo ko Shreya ke Ashe character pasand nahi aya hoga… Par hamesha ek achi si pyaari si ladki tho dekh the hai Shreya ko… Par kabhi tho kuch alag hona chahiye… So here was that change.. Hope ap Sab ko bhi pasand aya hoga..

And sorry to them who like Choona hai Asman serial and Sammera Singh and abhimanyu Jodi… Even I liked their pair at the time of serial but not that much How much Ilike Dareya … So I hope there won't be any negative reviews… Thank you and enjoy the story…

Here is the end of the story and will again be back with a brand ne story….. Till then byeee… And please do REVIEWS…


End file.
